All You Did Was Save My Life
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: song-fic, AU-ish, uh...pretty bad, actually. not sure how to describe it.


Mello walked in, hood over his eyes, glancing around. He _knew_ the bastard was in there somewhere, he just had to---oh. There. Near sat in a booth surrounded in darkness, almost-but-not-quite concealing him from sight. Smirking, Mello directed his men (actually, a couple of other kids he had run into from Wammy's) to their positions and soon after, Mello himself followed. There were no time for the stupid stage introductions---he had to get out of there quickly. The Kira case had not gone as planned, and Near ended up beating him...again. Granted, he helped him beat him this time by kidnapping Takada. He had not expected her body guards to open fire on Matt, and that part he seriously regretted. Mello hadn't even realized Matt was dead until he heard about it with Takada in the backseat. He was lucky---she had no scrap of the damn Death Note with her (he had checked her himself, making her strip down to her underwear and, closing his eyes and a deep breath, had searched those as well.) or else he would be dead as well. As it was, Near had been going somewhere and happened to be out (for some strange, odd reason) and had happened to witness Mello's reckless driving, which caused Mello to get in an accident when he went through a red light and another car had been coming.

One of his group moved and they were all onstage instantly. Taking a deep breath, Mello locked eyes with Near as they started the song.

"You looked at me as you walked in the room.  
Like the red sea you split me open.  
Somehow knew these wings were stolen.  
All you did was save my life." Mello had taken the most damage in the accident, Takada being in the back of the car. His head flew forward and hit the steering wheel, splitting his head on the wheel of the car as it flipped around.

"I tried to run but I couldn't move.  
Well, I paid for these concrete shoes  
But like a singer that sings the blues  
You found hope in the hopeless  
I'm not dying." Near was staring unblinkingly back at Mello, confused. Was this...Mello's strange way of thanking him? Near didn't understand...didn't try to. He looked Mello over subtly and inwardly winced---Mello was in no condition to be up there. True, he looked better than he did a few weeks ago, but still...there were bruises on his face, the qauze around his head...Near shook his head slightly.

"All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line  
Put the heartbeat back inside  
I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through  
I owe every breath to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed  
All you did was save my life.  
Save my life..." Mello couldn't believe it, when he woke up in the hospital room, Halle was sitting next to him, looking worried and biting her lip. He had asked, groggily, how the hell he'd gotten there and what day it was, what happened to Kira?

"I'm not for sale but I've been sold  
The more I see the less I know  
And the lies I've swallowed whole  
In their insignificance." Near smiled lightly---Mello had accepted that he had saved him. And it only took about a month, but that was what Near loved about Mello, so it didn't matter.

"The story's been told a million times  
But it's different when it's your life.  
I won the lottery tonight  
The lottery tonight.  
I'm not dying." Mello had been furious at first. Near had just proven that he was the best while Mello was in the hospital. Mello was ready to kill the albino until Halle dropped one last thing on Mello---Near had been the one to stop their car, managing to get Mello out of the car while Rester arrested Takada and Gevanni called the ambulence.

"All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line  
Put the heartbeat back inside  
I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through  
I owe every breath to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed  
All you did was save my life." Near took a deep breath and sighed as Mello's song continued. He understood Mello's reasoning of thanking him this way---any other way would hurt Mello's pride.

"I've started to come around  
The dogs are backing down  
I'm not afraid to breath  
The devil's gone underground  
This tightrope's been cut down  
And I can finally see." Mello shook lightly at the part he just finished. When Halle left, he had done some thinking, mostly about Near. Thinking about how Near saved him...it gave Mello this warm feeling in his chest he couldn't ignore. Period. So he thought about it for a while (a long while) and came up with the perfect excuse. Love.

"You looked at me as you walked in the room  
Like a red sea you split me open  
Somehow knew these wings were stolen  
I'm not dying." Near placed money down on the table he had been sitting at and, standing up slowly, pulled out a small box. Mello watched him, fascinated.

"All you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line  
Put the heartbeat back inside  
I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through  
I owe every breath to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed  
All you did was save my life." Mello had noticed, shortly after his perfect excuse, that certain items of his were missing. Halle, who had been visiting him regularly, informed him that the doctor took his things and gave them to the first person who seemed to know Mello personally (actually, he was giving them to the first person he saw): Near.

"All you did was save my life  
(Put the heart beat back inside)  
All you did was save my life  
(Put the heart beat back inside)  
All you did was save my life." He walked forward, hand outstretched, stopping a few inches away from Near as the song ended. Near smirked, applauded, then picked up the box again and, taking Mello's hand (which made thrills go up Mello's spine), placed the box in his palm.

"It has Mello's rosary and phone." Near smiled as Mello opened the box and his eyes widened. Mello glanced at Near and took out a silver gun, holding it gently. "It isn't loaded." Near informed him. Mello glanced wordlessly into the box again and saw a pack of ammunition for the gun.

"How---"

"I couldn't let anyone find Mello's more important stuff, right?" Near shrugged. "I took them before the ambulance came."

"Thanks." Near's eyes widened in shock as Mello grabbed the back of his head and pulled him for a chaste kiss.

"Mello, we've gotta go! Cops!" Mello glanced away, then looked back at Near.

"I won't help anyone." Near said quietly. Mello smirked and leaned forward to whisper in the albino's ear.

"I'll try to see if I can come over to the SPK anytime soon, ok?" Before Near could answer, Mello had disappeared.

* * *

Wow...i'm generally not pleased with this...i dunno..it sounded better when i was imagining it in my head...generally, i would delete it, but if i did that then it would stick in my head forever, and i generally like a clear head when i write my things.


End file.
